What I've Done
by Vampchick24
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village after three years and after killing Itachi and Orchimaru, expecting Sakura to welcome him with open arms but is surprised by the way she has been acting, have things changed between them? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

What I've done

Disclaimers: I do not own Narutosadly, but one day! One day I will Muahahahahahahahahaha! Just kidding the dude right now is doing a great job. Also this is based of the song What I've Done By: Linkin Park. Thank you, hope you enjoy it.

Naruto: Eeehm… and

Xiaolinchick24: Uhhh…. Fine I also don't own any of the characters as well, also (sigh)

Naruto: Good! Now on with the story! Wait a minute! WHERE THE HELL IS MY RAMEN!!

Saskue: Dobe, its right where you left it. Why are you such a loser?

Sakura: Yeah Naruto, why do you have to be such a loser, unlike you Saskue your super cool1 (drools over Saskue, Saskue just ignores it like always.)

Saskue: Whatever just get on with the story already.

Xiaolinchick24: Ok… if everyone is ready (looks at Naruto who is sipping his ramen happily) let the story begin!

Chapter 1: Painful Memories

The rain was coming down hard and everyone in Konaha was in his or her houses and the streets were dark and empty. The rain ran down the faces of the Hokage's as a pink haired Kunoichi sat still on a cold stone park bench, and looked up at the raindrops falling on her face,

"Why… Sasuke, why did you leave? Why couldn't I stop you from leaving?"

"Even Naruto couldn't stop you from going to Orchimaru, and staying here in the village."

_-Flashback-_

"_Sasuke don't leave, even though I have great friends and family when you leave it will be the as if I was alone. Because I love you!" Sakura cried tears streaming down her face, she looked up at Sasuke, who remained still. _

"_Sakura, you wouldn't understand what it's like to watch your family killed by your own brother, and to be the only one who can kill him. Sakura I am a avenger I always will be and I won't let any one get in the way of my dream… not even you." He said his back to Sakura._

"_If you go, I'll… I'll scream!" _

_Sakura cried, watching Sasuke, before she could prepare herself she felt his warm breath on her neck and she shivered._

"_Sakura, Thank you." He whispered, before she felt a hard jab in the back and everything went black._

_When she woke up she was on the park bench with a cherry blossom in her hand,_

"_Sasuke." _

"_Sakura chan! Why are you sleeping on a park bench?" _

_Naruto's annoying voice shouted which woke Sakura out of trance, _

"_Where's Sasuke Teme?" his face dropped and his began to fill with concern._

"_Naruto… I couldn't stop him from leaving. He's going to Orchimaru to fulfill his dream."_

_Her eyes began to water and she ran away leaving Naruto speechless by the park bench._

_-End Flashback-_

"No matter what, Sasuke, I will find you."

Sakura said while clenching her fist and looking up at the sky and ran with a confident smile on her face. Someday, Sasuke, someday, Unknown to the pink haired Kunoichi a stranger with onyx eyes watched from a tree close by with a smirk on his face watching her run in the opposite direction. "I'm here Sakura; I've killed my brother and have come back to the village for you." Sasuke whispered then disappeared with a puff of smoke. Sakura looked behind her back at the bench,

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

She then turned her back on the bench and ran home to get out of the rain.

AN: I hope that you guys liked the story! It's my first Naruto fic so don't be too hard on me. If I get at least 4 reviews (that ARE NOT FLAMERS!) than I will put up the second chapter, Also I just want to take this time to thank all of my fans who have read and reviewed, and added me to their favorites, and who have been patient with me and Opposites Collide. I promise the next chapter is coming it's still in the developing stage. Thank you again. Please R&R!

Xiaolinchick24

(P.S This is dedicated to my friend whitewolf01, who doesn't have a fanfiction account but whose birthday was a few days ago. So Happy Birthday! )


	2. Chapter 2

**What I've done**

Disclaimers: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters or any of the places where Naruto takes place (but that would be freaking awesome though!) Also I do not own the song "What I've Done", Linkin Park. So yeah I think I gave credit to everything in this story, oh yeah and I give credit to my self, and this story may not be rewritten in any form and the accounts and descriptions of this story may not be reproduced in any way without the express written consent of Xiaolinchick24, Thank You. Please enjoy this second chapter.

Chapter 2: Has something changed?

_Sasuke's P.O.V. (__**AN: ANYTHING IN BOLD ITALICS ARE SASUKE'S THOUGHTS. THANK YOU.)**_

"So, the great Sasuke Uchiha has finally come back, huh? Either you're really brave or really _Stupid_ to come back to Konaha."

Tsunade said with her finger laced together and eyebrow raised staring right at me. _**If looks could kill I would probably be dead right now. **_

"So Sasuke, why did you come back to Konaha? I though you were training with Orchimaru?"

"That slimy bastard." She muttered under her breath, finally breaking the silence.

"Hn. Pardon me Tsunade- Sama, but I did kill him. As some of my teammates know, I was using him to get to my real target. Itachi." I said while folding my arms across my chest and looking at the sunny day outside.

"Yes, well, let's get down to business. Sasuke since you did betray the village you can't go on nay missions above a C rank for 6 months. Also you will be under surveillance by ANBU Black Ops, just in case you get any ideas of leaving again. You also may not leave the village unless you are on a mission or accompanied by ANBU black ops."

She then began talking about all the consequences I was going to face, and that trust is hard thing to re-build once broken and other things like that, I wasn't really paying attention.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?"

"Hn." Was my answer. Big mistake.

"This will teach you to ignore someone when they are talking to you!"

She screamed and picked up a bat from behind her desk. _**Oh shit. **_She then started hitting me with the bat before I had time to react,

"Gah!" I winced,

"I'm sorr…" I tried to say while trying to protect my self from the crazed 5th Hokage.

Lesson learned : never ignore Tsunade or she will get pissed and hit you repeatedly over the head with a bat.

"Now I hope that you learned your lesson and listen to me when I'm talking." She said calming herself down,

"Hn."

"What was that?" Tsunade said holding her bat,

"I mean, yes I understand, I'm sorry Tsunade- Sama." I said quickly, my eyes widened at the sight of the bat.

" Now that we have that taken care of there is someone who wants to se you," Tsunade said

with a smile, her eyes returning back to normal.

"Who?" I said curiously.

The sound of a million fists banging came from the door to the Hokage's office,

"Come in already, before you break the door!" Tsunade shouted.

The door burst open and a thousand clones poured in and poofed away revealing a boy with spiky blond hair and an orange and black jumpsuit sprawled out on the floor.

"Dobe." I whispered shaking my head, same old Naruto.

"Sasuke-Teme! It's good to see you again!" Naruto shouted and sprang up and hugged me.

" Naruto… Naruto… NARUO-DOBE! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I shouted.

I was struggling to break free of the number one hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja's grasp it was harder than I thought. He finally released his grip and stepped back, he hasn't changed much since the last time we met one thing has definitely changed, his sense of style. He still wears a jumpsuit but at least it's not orange and blue that thing stuck out like a sore thumb, he has also gotten a lot taller as well.

"What's up Teme? How long have you been in the Village, I haven't seen you around."

Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his neck and had his signature wide, goofy grin on his face.

"Hn."

"A few days, I guess." I said with my hands in pockets staring off in the distance.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and out his arms down,

"Yeah, Teme?"

I paused for a second and grinned.

"Your still such a loser."

I looked at him and he had an angry look on his face,

"Yeah, well…"

He retorted, and then paused and his face lit up with an idea and a evil look on his face, this can't be good.

"If I'm such a loser, than why does Sakura- Chan tell me that I'm one of the best ninjas she has ever seen?!"

_**What, Sakura said that**_, I looked at him eyebrow raised,

"Sakura, said… said that? Um… what else did she say?"

I asked, Naruto was obviously enjoying it this, note to self, make sure to hurt Naruto badly. _**Maybe if I could get Naruto to make Tsunade mad… hmmmm… interesting. **_

"Yeah she did, believe it! She also told me that she couldn't for you to come home and see you."

He said. Afterwards Naruto began to giggle, _**hmmm.. That's curious, why is he giggling? Any way he said that Sakura-chan couldn't wait to see me. **_Before I realized it Naruto had a huge grin on his face, then I realized that I gave him exactly what exactly what he wanted. I had a small smile on my face, not a smirk but a real smile, _**me Sasuke Uchiha actually smiled.**_ When I realized this my face returned to it's normal smirk,

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, and let's go."

"OKAY! By Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted over his back while walking to the door.

I looked back at Tsunade who was chugging down her fourth sake; _**great we have an alcoholic for a Hokage. **_She stopped drinking and her eyebrow began to twitch. _**Uh oh this can't be good; man I wish I had some popcorn. **_

"NARUTO UZAMAKI! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Tsunade shouted and jumped over her desk faster than I have ever seen.

"Ummm, loser."

"Yeah what is it Teme?"

"You better run."

"Why would I need to? OH SHIT!!!! AHAA!"

Naruto looked back and his eyes widened at the sight of the drunk crazed Hokage charging at him like a angered bull.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! I'll teach you that you should respect your elders!" Tsunade shrieked.

I just stepped aside, my back to the wall so that I wouldn't get run over by the Hokage, Naruto was in front and shouting "I'm sorry" and "Don't kill me's"

"SASUKE!!!!! Help Please!" Nauto yelled as Tsunade gained on him,

"Sorry, dobe I can't help you. A good shinobi always takes the consequences of his mistakes with dignity."

I said walking the other way with my hands in pockets, the sound of Naruto shouts of mercy were echoing down the hall. As I walked down the hall the only thing I could think of was what Naruto said about Sakura, _**I wonder how she…**_ BAM! My thoughts were interrupted abruptly, when I collided with another person.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, you Baka!"

"Hn. I'm sorr… Sakura?"

I looked up and saw Sakura's emerald green eyes and pink hair with a sour look on her face that turned into a shock expression, then quickly returned to normal.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? I mean how long have you been back?"

She said brushing her self off and gathering the paper that was all over the floor, I stooped and helped her pick the papers up. She was staring right at me with her eyes waiting for my answer, _**Her eyes are so beautiful. Wait a minute! What am I saying she's my teammate, that's it.**_

"Well aren't you going to say something or are you just going to stand there like a idiot with your mouth open?" she said her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips, her mouth had formed a cute little pout on her face.

_**Something has defiantly changed about her, she is not like she was three years ago, a annoying fan girl. **_

**Inner Sasuke: SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!!!! Be cold and cool, wow she has defiantly grown up. Hehehehe. **

_**Ugh… your such a pervert. I'm not listening to you. **_

**Inner Sasuke: You can't stop listening to me! I'm you, I'm the voice inside your head. I control your thoughts and action, Muahahahahaha!**

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, how… how's your training coming along?" I said putting my hands in my pockets, _**Smooth move Sasuke. Don't show any emotions. **_

"Ummm… fine I guess. How long have you been in the Konaha for?" She said her head turned away and was fiddling with her papers.

"A few days. I guess." I said in my bored voice.

"Oh, that's great. Do you know if Tsunade- sama is in? I need to give her these papers from my last mission." She said after a pause,

"Umm… she's busy tight now." I said with my back to the wall looking down the hall.

"Oh, have you seen Naruto-kun anywhere?" she said becoming annoyed that I was taking so long to answer.

"Well, let's just say he's busy at the moment." I said. Just at the moment Naruto limped down the hall covered with cuts and bruises with a huge bump on his head and one black eye.

"He… Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto said raising his hand then groaned from the pain.

"Grandma Tsunade is scary when she is angry. That woman can run fast and she is powerful." And with that Naruto passed out on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

"Do you think he'll be okay? How did this happen anyway?" Sakura said bending down to examine Naruto's unmoving body.

"Hn. It's a long story. Yeah he'll be fine, he's had much worse." I said staring down at him.

"Sakura! Oh there you are. Come into my office." Tsunade's head popped out from her door and looked at Sakura and I then her eye traveled to Naruto's body and she gave a small smirk.

"Hai, Sensei! See you later then Sasuke, glad that you are back." Sakura said walking toward Tsunade's door.

"Hn. Bye." I said waving my hand over my shoulder as I walked the other way,

"Oh and by the way Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"A lot of things have changed since you left… including me." Sakura said pausing at Tsunade's door then closing it.

"Your right. Things have defiantly changed." I whispered then I turned around and continued walking down the hall. I pushed through the double doors and felt the warm sunshine on my face and a gentle wind was blowing the Sakura cherry blossoms all around me, _**Sakura. What happened? You have grown up so fast. Am I too late to tell you how I feel? **_With that I looked up at the Tsnade's window and walked away back to where it all began.

_AN: SOOOO? Watcha think? Pretty good huh? Well right now the third chapter is in the developing process so yeah. I will try to get it up soon, but I'm going to aim for after Spring Break when I don't have any school or anything. So Please R&R! I thrive on your comments! Also I'm sorry about the length, you know how writers are when you are on a roll you can't stop! So, Thank you again to all of my fans, and I would like to thank the Academy for everything._

_Love, Xiaolinchick24_


	3. Chapter 3

What I've Done

Disclaimers: I do not own the show, the manga, or the characters in Naruto, Masashi sensei owns them. Also I do not own the title What I've Done Linkin Park does (Linkin Park rocks!) Please Review, Reviews make my worthless life meaningful so please review for the love of god! Thank you and enjoy! Xiaolinchick24

Chapter 3: I'm different

**Sakura's P.O.V **(AN:_**Anything in Bold Italics is Inner Sakura**__ and anything in plain Italics is Sakura's thoughts._)

"See you later then Sasuke."

"Whatever."

Sasuke just walked off down the hallway as if he had something more important to do then talk to me.

_Well, I see that someone hasn't changed. He's still Mr. Hotshot who thinks that he's better than everyone else. What did I ever see in Sasuke Uchiha anyway? _

"_**HEEELO! HE'S GORGEOUS! Is it me or has he gotten sexier?"**_

_Would you knock it off! You're such a pervert!_

"Oh, Sakura is that you? Well don't just stand there come in!"

"Oh yes sorry Tsunade-sama." I said watching Sasuke walk out of the door then bowing.

"Here's my progress report you wanted, sorry it took so long I was busy and couldn't get around to…" I was cut off by the sight of Sasuke out the window looking up smirking then winking at me, then disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

_Did he just… No it couldn't have, it must have been that collision it's messing with your head._ I didn't realize that I was rubbing my forehead and looking out the window,

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Hm… oh yes I'm fine sensei. I'm sorry what were you saying?" I snapped out of my dream like state and began rubbing my neck, Tsunade was reading my report and raised her eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Okay, as I was saying, Sakura the progress you've made in your training is amazing! You remind me a little bit of me when I was your age training to be a medical ninja." Tsunade beamed and had that dream-like look in her eyes.

"Thank you sensei." I said bowing.

"Yes, but that's not why I called you here. Sakura Haruno from this day foreword you will no longer be my apprentice." Tsunade said looking up at me,

"What? What do you mean? Who's going to be my teacher?"

"You won't need a teacher anymore, because you are an official leaf village medic ninja." Tsunade said handing me the medic headband. I was speechless,

_I'm a medical ninja now! __**Cha! I knew I could do it! **_

"Oh my gosh! Really! Thank you so much Tsunade- sama!" I jumped up and hugged her then I caught myself and bowed to her.

"Congratulations Sakura, you'll make a fine medic. Now run along and get some rest you deserve it. I know I do." Tsunade whispered the last part under breath and pulled out a bottle of Sake from underneath her desk. I ran out of her office but was stopped by her shouting something,

"Oh and Sakura!"

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 12 okay? I need to give you something." Tsunade said already on her third sake.

_Man she can drink. I need to get her some help._

"Okay, see you later sensei!" I shouted over my back as I was running down the hall and busted through the double doors. I ran down the street and stopped by the park bench, something made me stop there for some reason.

"So, Sakura are you a medic now?" a cool voice said I turned around and saw Sasuke leaning against the tree with his hands in his pockets and he smirked staring at me with those beautiful onyx eyes.

_Stop it Sakura! You don't like him! _

_**Are you kidding me?! You love him! Look at him he's sexy!**_

"Maybe I am, what do you care Uchiha? You only care about yourself anyway." I said in the snottiest voice I could think of.

"Hn, Oh no reason I was just curious that's all?" Sasuke said in smooth way slowly walking over to where I was standing.

_**OH MY GOD! HE'S SOOO SEXY and he's walking toward you! Act cool, don't screw this up!**_

_Whatever you do don't look into those eyes stay strong Sakura, Stay strong! Thin of an excuse!_

"You think that you can just come back here after three years expecting everything and everyone the same, or that everyone will accept you just like that! We trusted you Sasuke and deeply cared about you and what do you do? You go off and betray your friends and fellow Leaf Shinobi to go and fulfill your own selfish desires of becoming more powerful and killing your brother by going to Orochimaru. I have only one more thing to say to you and that is I'm not that stupid silly fan girl that you left three years ago, I have become stronger and wiser to realize that I was a fool. Good Bye Sasuke." I said turning away before he saw the tears beginning to form in my eyes, I ran away and looked back and saw Sasuke with a look of shock on his face which lasted for a few seconds then returned to it's normal 'You're not worth my time look' and walked away in the other direction

_**Cha! Nice going! That sexy bastard had it coming. Serves him right!**_

When I was far enough away I began crying a little bit

_Why does he always do this to me!_ I looked up at the sky and grey clouds began to cover the sun and that before rain smell hovered in the air.

_I better hurry home before it starts to rain,_ I sprinted to my house and got through the front door before the sky opened up and rain began hitting my window like hail. _Those eyes, he looked almost hurt like a puppy. I've never seen that look in his eyes before. It's probably my imagination, there's no way that Sasuke Uchiha has changed. He's still the cold, heartbreaking son of bitch that he was three years ago._

I looked over at the picture of team seven three years ago and saw Sasuke's annoyed expression, it was the expression he always had when Naruto was being a moron which was practically all the time back in those days. A small smile crept across my face but slowly disappeared; I turned away from the picture and went into the bathroom to take a nice long bath to clear my thoughts.

**Normal P.O.V. (In the Hokage's office)**

A knock came from the other side of the Hokage's door,

"Come in."

A masked silver haired jounin whose face was buried in the newest Make out Paradise sauntered into the Hokage's office.

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" The jounin asked in a lazy voice looking up from his perverted book.

"Yes, I want bring back Team Seven."

"But Lady Hokage, we are missing one person, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Not anymore Kakashi, I just spoke with Sasuke earlier today." Tsunade said smirking at Kakashi's expression.

"Sasuke came back? Wow I didn't expect to see him around so soon. Do Sakura and Naruto know?"

"Yes they do, they already had their own reunion." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair.

"The reason I called you in here is to tell you that you should be prepared for a mission soon and also to break you the happy news." Tsunade continued pouring some more sake.

"Thank you Lady Hokage, I know the perfect place to train." Kakashi said bowing to Tsunade then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"This should be interesting, can't believe I'm going to miss the show!" Tsunade huffed and then drank more sake.

_AN: So whatcha guys think of the newest chapter? I know what you're thinking it sucked right? Well, I hope it didn't. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Please R&R, I live off of your __positive__ feedback and __constructive criticism__, Also note that Flamers are for roasting marshmallows or to keep warm in the winter not for stories ! Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can okay! Love to all of my fans out there! And I would like to thank the academy (lol). Keep writing to all of you! Love Xiaolinchick24 P.S. I would also like to thank my BETA reader Xiaolindragonofenergy(If I didn't mention her, she would kill me, and I would like to remain alive so yea)_


	4. Chapter 4

What I've done

Disclaimers: I do not nor will I ever own this amazing anime/manga that is called Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. That includes the characters, etc. (I hate these things I mean I know it's a way for people to know that your not plagiarizing this but it also makes people depressed like me to know that we will never own this, but that is the beauty of Fanfiction my friends, Fanfiction allows the fans to call the shots so I salute the creators of Fanfiction for giving us the fans a chance to call the shots a chance for us to express ourselves and also to…

Naruto: JUST GET ON WITH THE FREAKING CHAPTER ALREADY!

Sasuke: Yeah, what the dobe said…

Sakura: Haven't you been keeping these good people waiting enough?

Xiaolinchick24: Don't interrupt me when I'm in my moment…It took me forever to write that speech guys!! Just let me finish it please?

All: NO!! JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Xiaolinchick24: (Cowers in corner really scared now.) Okay- okay…here it is! Don't hurt me, gah! Remember reviews are always appreciated but flamers are used to light fires for marshmallows not for stories so enjoy. Also I do not own the song Over You By: Daughtry, thanks enjoy! .

Chapter 4: Memories and Training

**Normal P.O.V.** (AN: Same Thing as last time, just wanted to clear that up, enjoy . )

"Sakura…"

"_What was with Sakura? I have never seen her act like before…maybe she has changed."_

Sasuke watched as Sakura ran the opposite direction and he turned and walked silently the other way he couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura had said to him he was in shock because no one has ever talked to him like that before and he didn't know how to react. _"What's this unusual feeling? I've never felt like this before..." _Sasuke clutched his chest and began walking at a slow pace waiting for the rain to come, he didn't need to be anywhere special and no one was waiting for him where he was going so Sasuke took his time.

"_**Dude we got shut down! That's the problem! How could that happen? No girl has ever resisted the charm of an Uchiha before! What's wrong with you! Were losing or touch! What's wrong with you?"**_ Inner Sasuke shouted in Sasuke's mind

"_Shut up! Go away I'm not in the mood."_

"_**Well sorry Mr. Moody!" **_Inner Sasuke said disappearing.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It started to rain but I didn't pay attention to it so much and continued at my slow pace to the place where all my troubles began. Soon I arrived at the Uchiha Compound and stopped and looked at the faded Uchiha crest and the yellow caution tape which flapped in the breeze and littered the ground in front of the compound. I walked slowly into the gates my hands in my pockets and looked at the rows of abandoned shops and houses all falling in state of disrepair and had a haunted look to them. I kept walking and saw the shop where my aunt and uncle used to work it was empty and depressing; I finally reached my house and felt a pang in my heart as I touched the door to my house. I opened it and took of my shoes and walked to my old bedroom, I stopped as I past a room with large oak doors and I opened them and walked in. I walked to the center of the room where my parents bodies were and touched the floor with my fingers, and looked around this was the place that I began my hatred of my brother. I walked out and went to my room laying down on the bed I was exhausted. I looked out the window and saw the rain falling down and Sakura's words kept ringing through my head, I just couldn't get rid of them.

_-Flash Back-_

"_I'm not that stupid, silly fan girl that you left three years ago. I have become stronger and wiser to realize that I was a fool. Good Bye Sasuke."_

_-End Flash Back-_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura's words echoed through Sasuke's head and they stung, "What have I done?" Sasuke mused as he drifted to sleep and he dreamed of Sakura.

**-The Next Day-**

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" "Okay! Stupid alarm clock!"

Sakura grumbled as she punched the snooze button on her alarm clock breaking it into thousands of pieces. "Not again, I keep forgetting how strong I am." Sakura said as she picked up the pieces and threw them in the trash getting another one from the closet. Sakura walked into the shower and ran the warm water then walking to her closet threw off her pajamas in the hamper and grabbing a towel steps into the warm shower and begins singing Over you, _Now that it's all said and done I can't believe you were the one to build me up and tear me down like a old abandon house. What you said when you left, just left me cold and out of breath I felt too far, was in way too deep. Guess I let you get the best of me, _The window was opened in her bedroom and so was her bathroom door slightly. At the same time Sasuke was walking underneath her window and heard Sakura's voice and looked up at the window. Sasuke stopped as if he were in a trance and followed the voice up to her balcony and quietly snuck into her room. Sasuke looked around her room, the walls were painted a light pink with cherry blossoms everywhere, and a white desk was on the far side of the wall with a walk in closest. Sasuke walked over to the white desk, it was littered with medical scrolls and mission statements along with a couple of kunai and shurrikens. Sasuke smiled as he picked up one of the pens as he had a image of Sakura working furiously at the desk filling out mission statements at midnight, her eyes tired and concentrated with her hair in a messy ponytail when she finished she just fell down on the desk and slept. Sasuke smiled at the image then turned away from the desk and looked at the bed, the covers matched the wall paper while the sheets were a lime green, and there was a big green pillow which was on the floor. Sasuke walked over and put it back on the bed it still felt warm from Sakura. He looked at the pillow in his hands and the bed and pictured Sakura with the sheets all tangled her face in the pillow tossing and turning in the night then finally relaxing with a smile on her face as she dreamed on. Sasuke was pulled out of his memory when his Inner screamed at him.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE APREFECT OPPPURTUNITY HERE!" **__"A perfect opportunity for what?" _

"_**HELLO! The bathroom door is OPEN! Come ON! I know your dying to find out, let's go!" **_

"_No way! I don't want to see Sakura-chan NAKED! YOU PERV! She alright hates me do you want her to kill me? Really."_

"_**Do what I tell you!" **_

"_No!"_

"_**Fine…you never let me have fun! You suck!"**_ Inner Sasuke went away and Sasuke just shook his head thinking

"_Why so I have to have such a perv for an Inner? Geesh, he's almost as bad as Kakashi-sama!"_

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the old Team Seven photo on Sakura's dresser, he walked over and picked it up as a small smile crept across his face. As he looked at the younger versions of everyone, his eyes fell on Sakura. She was in the middle in her 'Sasuke fan girl pose'; she grew her hair longer so as to impress him, because someone told her that Sasuke liked long hair, which he didn't.

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

"_In those days I would've done anything to get her away from me, but now when I want her near me she acts like I'm some memory that she'd rather forget."_

I mused as I put the photo back on the dresser and turned to go out the way I came when I saw Sakura's small pink journal on her bedside table unlocked almost beckoning me to open it. I went over and picked it up staring at the cover debating whether or not to read it,

"_**DUDE! Nice! Read it read it, who knows what kind of things are in there!"**_

"_No, I shouldn't. It's wrong, I mean this is her private life and she is already pissed with me."_

"_**She doesn't have to know, I know your dying to know what she thinks about you."**_

My Inner finally got the best of me, I opened the journal and flipped through the pages, it was pretty much stuff about life, training, dreams, etc. nothing that interesting. I flipped to the latest page it was from yesterday and I sat down reading it, it read: _Dear Journal,_

_He came back.. Sasuke Uchiha came back. Just when life was beginning to become simpler and I was forgetting about him, he came back. He and I bumped into each other in Tsunade-sama's office and I was frozen I didn't know what to do, he hasn't changed at all he's still a cold, arrogant, bastard who thinks he's some hotshot or something. Also when I was walking home he talked to me, I told him how I felt then ran away. Oh journal I'm so confused! Part of me still likes him but another part hates his guts! I hate him for making me feel like this, you know what tomorrow, no more nice Sakura, it's time for some tough love Sasuke Uchiha! Be ready, Cha!_

I kept reading it over and over and was hurt by her saying that he is "cold and arrogant."

"_Is this how Sakura really feels about me? That I'm cold and arrogant? I'll prove to her that I changed…I promise."_

I heard the water being shut off and the shower curtain being pulled back, I put the journal down and hopped out the window and smirked, I waited by the front of her house smirking as I thought about what her diary said about showing me some 'tough love'.

**Normal **

"… and now I'm picking up the pieces. I'm spending all of these years putting my heart back together…'cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you."

Sakura finished as she dried her hair and walked out of the bathroom and went to her closet and got dressed, she walked over to the window and walked out to the balcony and felt the warm sunshine on her face as she closed her eyes and felt it, Sakura snapped out of her trance and went inside. Sakura walked over to her desk to gather her weapons and scrolls in her bag when she saw her journal on the bed,

"_Didn't I leave that on the bedside table? Hmmmm…strange."_

Sakura shrugged and grabbed her new medical headband off the dresser and tied it on, she looked at the Team Seven photo and smiled as she walked out of her room and shut the door. Sakura went down the stairs and looked at her watch it was 11:00, she still had time, she went into the kitchen placing a bowl on the counter and pouring cereal and milk in and sat down to eat. When she was done she put the dishes in the sink and put away the cereal and milk and went to the hallway and put her shoes on and snapped her bag in place walking out the door into the blinding sunshine.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura stopped as she turned around and saw Sasuke leaning against her building his face expressionless with his signature smirk and his captivating onyx eyes were emotionless.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"_What in the world is he doing here? Why would he talk to me after what happened last night?"_

"**Isn't obvious?! HE'S SOOOO INTO YOU!" **

"_What are you talking about?! No he doesn't…Sasuke hates me; he thinks I'm annoying and weak. Doesn't he? How do you know?" _

"**Girl it's so obvious! I mean think about it, if Sasuke didn't really like you then why would he come back to the village instead of living in the Sound forever? Hm? Oh whose right?! I'm right! What now!" Inner Sakura shouted triumphantly.**

"Uchiha. What the hell do you want anyway?"

"Hn, nothing just waiting for you I just wanted to talk to you for awhile, or is that a problem?"

Sasuke smirked and arched his eyebrows staring at me; I was trying to act calm and not interested. I replied in the snottiest tone I could muster and glared at him hoping for some reaction,

"Well, I'm here what do you want to talk about? Or are you just here to intimidate me?"

He and I were walking down the street his hands in his pockets looking foreword; I had to speed walk just to keep up with his strides. I was just about to shout at him when he turned around and had a small smile on his face his eyes had a hint of playfulness in them,

"What is it Uchiha?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? There was some horrible noise coming from around your house and the neighbors were getting worried. But I just told them that it was just your singing and not to worry."

Suddenly it all came to me he was in my room and worst of all he must of read my diary! I clenched my fists and I was shaking with rage, I glared at him and he just closed his eyes,

"Uchiha…I'M GONNA KILL YOU! CHA!"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"_Here, she comes. Oh shit, she looks really pissed." _**"Holy crap! She's like a mini Tsunade, reatreat! Reatreat!" Inner Sasuke **shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and just in the nick of time too. He stopped at one of the pillars in the center of the training grounds and slumped on the ground never has he been that scared except for with Tsunade-sama.

"UCHIHA! I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU, YOU BASTARD!" "Yes? Sakura you wanted me?"

"You must think you're the greatest thing on the face on the earth don't you?! Well, let me tell you something mister you are the biggest jerk on the face of the planet!"

Unknown to them Kakashi and Naruto were in the tree watching eagerly,

"Um, sensei should we stop them before they kill each other?"

"I guess your right."

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and held Sakura and Sasuke with both arms outstretched

"Alright you two, chill out and listen. The fifth has instructed that Team Seven be reinstated in time for a new mission."

"Isn't that great Sakura-chan and Teme? It'll just be like old times, huh?"

Naruto said putting his arms around Sasuke and Sakura beaming while Sasuke and Sakura were glaring daggers at each other and Naruto.

"Yeah, great."

"Hn, whatever."

Sakura glared at Sasuke while he just stared rolling his eyes, Naruto glanced between the two and was confused. Kakashi nervously laughed and cleared his throat

"_This is going to be a long mission isn't, things are defiantly not going to be dull between those two he he."_

"Kakashi, what's the mission?"

"Well, it's an A rank mission. The mission is that there have been attacks in the land of the Waves on many small villages, and many of their skilled shinobi have gone missing and they need us to find out who is behind this and stop them. Some believe that the Akatsuki are behind these attacks so you will need to be careful. Do you understand?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all had serious expressions on their faces and nodded in understanding,

"Alright then, let's go to the Hokage's office to get officially briefed on the mission."

"Right."

They all disappeared and went to the Hokage's office.

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it took so long and it is so long but you know how it is when you are in a mode and everything well yeah. Please R&R! Please no Flamers! Flamers are used for making s'mores not for stories, but constructive criticism is welcome. I'll try not to make the next chapter so long, I would also like to thank all of my fans and those who have put up with me this whole time, your patience shall be rewarded my young ones, enjoy! The new chapter should be up sooner than this chapter. .**

_**Xiaolinchick24**_


	5. Chapter 5

What I've done

Disclaimers: I do not nor will I ever own the characters, plots. Etc. of Naruto (One day! One day muhahahahahahahahahacoughcough Sorry I got a little carried away there…he he here it is!) Oh and also remember no flamers only _CONSTRUCTIVE _criticism is allowed because I'm very sensitive…anyway ON WITH THE STORY!! plays dramatic music and makes a dramatic exit.

Xiaolinchick24

Chapter 5: Training Exercise

Normal P.O.V

A knock came at the door of the fifth Hokage's door and she reluctantly put down her fifth sake bottle and shouted to the people outside to come in. Kakashi Hatake walked in first followed by Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, they all bowed and Tsunade nodded as she motioned them to sit and they sat down waiting for the Hokage to give them more detail about their mission.

"We were informed that the lands of the Waves has been experiencing some problems from enemy ninja and our sources believe to be the work of the Akatsuki, and I requested you especially because you are all familiar with the Akatsuki and also because there weren't really any teams left, so you are all I got."

Tsunade said sitting down and closed the file that she had in her hand and grabbed her unfinished sake bottle and began drinking again. She looked at Team Kakashi her eye brow raised,

"Well? What are you still doing here? Go on, get out. I'm a very busy woman!"

She shouted very loud and Team Seven quivered and ran out as fast as they could, Tsunade beamed happy with how powerful she was and went back to drinking and reading her betting slips.

Outside the Hokage building

**Normal P.O.V**

Team Seven all gathered around and was breathing heavily except for Sasuke who just rolled his eyes**. **

"Well, uh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, get some rest because we will be leaving bright and early and meet me at the gates at 6 am. Good Bye."

Kakashi just waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto behind looking uneasy.

"Well, guess I'll see you guys later. We are going to totally rock tommrow! Belive it!"

Naruto ran off in the direction of Ichiraku leaving Sasuke and Sakura by themselves.

With Sasuke and Sakura

**Normal P.O.V**

'_Great I'm alone with the bastard, I can't believe that I have to go on a mission with him could my life be anymore miserable.' _

'_**MISERABLE!! GIRL ARE YOU OKAY IN THE HEAD! In the past you would've fainted and be all bubbly over this' her Inner crossed her arms over her chest **_

'_I'm different now, just leave alone.' Sakura mused to herself._

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke's voice broke her out of her trance and realized that they were walking,

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to train together." Sasuke asked in his cool voice trying to make his face as emotionless as he could.

"Oh, well…I don't know…"

'_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! SAY YES! SAY YES!' My Inner was screaming and jumping up and down excitedly **_

'_I don't know…what's the harm.' _Sakura thought to herself and sighed

"Sure I'll train with you."

"Cool."

"When?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked because he knew that that annoyed her and he wanted to get her fired up for their sparring session because he wanted to see what she's made of.

"I asked you a question, now answer not hn, a real answer you annoying bastard." Sakura said getting annoyed with him

"Fine, how about right now forehead?"

As soon as he said that he began running and he saw Sakura chasing after him shouting at him

"GET BACK HER CHICKEN ASS!" soon she caught up with him and she came at him her fist glowing blue with chakra

'_oh crap…I did it now. Well at least I can see how much she has grown."_ Sasuke thought as he dodged Sakura's attack easily and activated his sharingan.

He made his counter attack by launching a wave of shurikens at Sakura and made the handsign 'Kanton: Phoenix Flower jutsu!' soon jets of flames engulfed the shurikes Sakura easily dodged the flames but was hit with the shurikens.

'_He, he…too easy, come on Sakura I know you're better than that'_

Sakura poofed away and was replaced by a log

_'the substitution jutsu! Dammit..' _Sasuke mused as he prepared for Sakura's counter attack;

he felt her chakra and got ready as it came closer. Sakura came at Sasuke head on with her fists cocked and ready to go, Sasuke waited for her to come Sakura was confused but she couldn't stop

'_Why is he just standing there, hm something isn't right here.'_ Sakura thought as she made contact with Sasuke's face but he poofed away and was replaced by a log,

' _Dammit! Where is he?' _

"Right over here Forehead."

Sasuke was in the trees chilling out smirking at Sakura's reaction

"You-you got some nerves, get down here and take your ass kicking like a man!" Sakura shouted

"Hn. What if I don't feel like it?"

"You son of a bitch! Get down here or I'll force you down?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke was provoking her to see how she would react and he just smirked as she got madder and madder by the second.

"Sasuke Uchiha! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Hn, that is tempting but how about this we play a little game?" Sasuke smirked evily and Sakura just glared at him through slanted eyes

"What kind of game?" She asked suspiciously and continued glaring at Sasuke who smirked back,

"It's not really game so much as training exercise."Sasuke said obviously enjoyed making her annoyed waited a while for her to answer,

"What kind of training exercise Chicken ass?" Sakura asked really curious now and annoyed that Sasuke was taking so goddamn long to answer her questions.

"It's a fighting exercise." He paused

"That sounds easy; I can kick your ass any time anywhere." Sakura said clenching her fists, Sasuke smirked as he jumped down and leaned against the tree and looked at Sakura smirking

"Maybe…maybe not, but there is a catch," Sakura waited to hear the catch, Sasuke snickered a little bit

" What's the catch, Uchiha spit it out already!" Sakura was slowly losing her patience.

"Well the catch is that you not only need to beat the other person but the loser has to do whatever the winner wants no exceptions."

Sasuke unleashed the power of his onyx eyes on Sakura waiting her response. Sakura didn't look him in the eyes at first she blushed a little, but then looked him straight in the eyes and her emerald eyes had determination in them, which caught Sasuke off guard for a little bit but then he recomposed himself and kept on starring at Sakura,

'_Wow, she really has changed.' _Sasuke thought to himself,

"You're on Uchiha, prepare to lose!" Sakura shouted and pumped her fist and was in a fighting stance waiting for Sasuke to make his move

"Hn, I don't think so." Sasuke laughed a little bit but then went into a fighting stance himself activating his sharingan

"Stop saying HN, GODDAMIT!"

Sakura ran at him with full speed and had an intention of doing some sever damage, Sakura took a swing at Sasuke but he dodged them easily and punched back, Sakura dodged his attacks and made a hand sign and soon three clones appeared and split up into different directions. Sasuke using his sharingan tracked her easily, he made the hand signs and soon five Sasuke's appeared and one of the Sasuke's came up to Sakura and whispered

"Is that all you got Sakura? Honestly, I thought you would be more of a challenge."

"Why you!"

After a series of punches and kicks and weapons they faced each other each panting and starring at each other, their faces expressionless as they waited for the other to move by now they have been fighting for hours,

"he he he…you fought well but unfourtunatly you used up all four of your moves while I still have two moves."

Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura clenching her fists and she prepared herself for Sasuke's attacks,

"Come on then, you won't be able to touch me"

Sakura spoke too soon, no sooner had she talk but Sasuke dissappeared soon she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she could feel his warm breath on her neck and she shuddered he whispered in her ear

"I win Sakura."

"Sasuke…"

Soon she felt a sharp jab on her back and she slowly lost consciousness, she felt two strong arms pick her up bridal style and then she passed out.

**With Sasuke…**

'_I really am sorry about everything, all the pain that I put you through. I wouldn't have left if it wasn't for a good reason, I'm sorry, Sakura.'_

Sasuke thought as he laid Sakura down in her bed and put the covers on her. He brushed a stand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear then smiled leaving silently through the window and went to go get ready for the mission tomorrow.

**With Sakura…**

Sakura opened her eyes and realized that she was in her room,

'_How did I get back to my room…Sasuke! That bastard, I fell for the same trick I was frozen by his touch and his voice, How could I be so weak! Why is he doing this to me! When he does things like this it makes it harder to forget him, gah! I hate him for making me feel like this!'_

She mused as she slowly drifted off to sleep and slipped in to unconsciousness.

AN: TADA!! I hope you liked it…I know it seems like I forgot about the mission but I thought that it would be better if we filled up that day to build up to the suspense of the mission so you guys have to read more….MUHAHAHAHAHA! sorry forgot myself there, Keep up the good reviews and remember Flamers aren't your friends just say no! Live above the influence! Thanks peace the 6th chapter is on its way don't worry!

Xiaolinchick24 .


	6. Chapter 6

What I've done

**Disclaimers: **I Xiaolinchick24 do not own Naruto or any of the characters and full ownership goes to Masashi Kisimoto and I'm just a fan who is obsessed with this manga and have no life whatsoever. Thank you and I Xiaolinchick24 also apologize for taking as long as I did to come up with this chapter and I hope that I haven't lost any of my adoring fans and I deeply apologize for the delay I hope that you enjoy this chapter and you will be obligated to submit a review which entitles constructive criticism no flamers because flamers do not make a happy author and if a author is not happy then you won't get any new chapters so, If you be so kind please R&R! P.S. ok I know that there might be some confusion, in my story Sasuke killed Itachi and thought he killed Orchimaru yadi yadi ya…just wanted to clear that up.

Chapter 6: Travel Companions

**With Naruto:**

Naruto woke up before his alarm clock because he didn't want to be late for their first mission as a real Team again

"Man, this mission is going to be so cool! It'll be just like old times, ah those were the days. Oh man I'm going to be late Believe It!"

Naruto quickly put on his orange and black jumpsuit grabbing his headband and backpack and rushed off to meet the Team at the gates.

"Hey Naruto, you want some ramen?"

"No thanks I gotta get going!"

"You can't go on an empty stomach."

"Oh well alright!"

Naruto sat down and ate his ramen.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sakura stop tapping your foot, it's annoying."

"What was that Uchiha?

Sakura glared at Sasuke while Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked,

"Hn"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips huffing, looking annoyed. He smirked he just closed his eyes

"Gah you're impossible, geesh where are Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

He just shrugged and was interrupted by Naruto's annoying voice,

"Heeeeeeey Sakura, Sasuke sorry I was late I had to stop by Ichiraku and one thing led to another but here I am. Is Kakashi-sensei late again? Man! He's probably going to give us some lame excuse; well I won't buy it for a second!"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and looked annoyed Sakura just shook her head while Sasuke just smirked,

"_**Some things never change."**_

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I was walking on the path of life when some lady's cat got stuck up a tree and I had to get it down."

"LIAR!! You just slept in because you were reading that perverted crap of yours all night!"

"Was not! Are we ready to go?"

Kakashi turned to Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto muttered to himself saying something like 'lazy-ass pervert.'

"Alright Team Seven let's move out."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

Soon Team Seven was rushing through the trees, Kakashi leading the way with Naruto not too far away. While Sakura and Sasuke took up the rear, Sasuke was lost in his thoughts.

With Sasuke

"_I thought he was dead. I killed that snaky bastard before I killed Itachi. Didn't I?_

_Flashback-_

_Sasuke walked up to the large double doors, beyond these doors was Orchimaru. Sasuke had a expressionless face as he opened the doors and strolled into the large room that had a throne like chair, in the chair was the snake sannin with a creepy smirk on his face his yellow snake eyes staring at the Uchiha._

"_Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?"_

_For awhile Sasuke just stared into Orchimaru's yellow snake eyes onyx meeting yellow._

"_Orchimaru…I'm leaving."_

_At this the snake sannin chuckled evilly and smirked evilly._

"_Ah, are you now?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sasuke took out his sword and soon it began to be consumed by lightning his eyes had the sharingan in them. Orchimaru smirked as he slowly stood up and lifted his hands in the air,_

"_Do it then Sasuke-kun, kill me."_

_At first Sasuke and Orchimaru were in a glaring match and in a split second Sasuke charged at Orchimaru and stuck the sword in his stomach, Orchimaru coughed some blood then doubled over he smirked._

"_Good bye Sasuke, until we meet again."_

_End Flashback-_

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you ok?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's voice, I looked at Sakura and she had a worried look on her face and eyebrows raised. I didn't realize that we had stopped in a clearing, alone; I was just standing up in the tree as if in a trance. I shook my head then composed my face and smirked at Sakura

"Hn, yeah I'm fine. But why did we stop?"

Sakura just shook her head obviously she was annoyed,

"Because it's a three day journey village and we need to rest, Uchiha."

I just shrugged and leaned against the tree smirking at Sakura.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke was smirking at the site in front of him; the medical kunoichi was having trouble with the tent. Sasuke just shook his head,

"Having problem with the tent Pinky?"

Sakura glared daggers at the Uchiha prodigy; she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist she was tangled with some parts of the tent. It made Sasuke smirk even more, Sasuke was thoroughly amused

"Shut the help Chicken Ass, I'm tired and not in the mood."

"Woah relax Pinky, all I'm saying is that it's amusing the fact that Lady Hokage-sama's star student is having problem putting up a tent."

If looks could kill…Sasuke shuddered a bit

"I'm warning you Uchiha."

"Hn"

Sasuke knew that was the last straw, Sakura threw down the tent pieces and had a murderous look in her eyes she stormed over to where Sasuke was and was a few inches from his face, Sasuke just smirked his face was expressionless there was a glimpse of what might have been fear in them,

"Uchiha, I'm sick of your attitude. Stop acting like your hot stuff because news flash you're not. If you think you can do it better, than why don't you."

Sasuke was shocked, Sakura backed off and began walking away Sasuke shook his head then composed himself,

"Where are you going?"

His voice was cold and uncaring; Sakura turned her head slightly then kept walking,

"Sakura, answer me."

Sakura just kept on walking not even acknowledging Sasuke's presence, Sasuke sighed as he let Sakura vent in the woods and made up the tent in a minute and relaxed against a tree looking up at the moon.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"I swear that boy is going to drive me crazy. It's like he finds pleasure in making me feel inferior or weak. He's impossible!" I mused as I was cooling off from my outburst back at the camp.

"_Why must I be stuck with him…he's making it harder to forget him. I wish he would just disappear from my life."_

"**No you don't! You think you do but you don't. The truth is that you love him and want him in your life." **_"No I don't!"_

"**Yes you do just admit it."**

I sighed arguing with myself was getting me nowhere, so I just headed back to camp.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura walked back into camp and saw Sasuke cooking some fish that he collected he didn' look up when Sakura came back or even when she fed the wood to the fire. Sasuke handed her the fish and they ate in silence, Sasuke stared in the fire and blanked out. Soon Orchimaru's face appeared in the flames he had an evil smirk on his face

"_Ssasuke-kun…"_

"Leave me alone!"

Sasuke took a kunai and threw it at his face but it landed in the tree opposite them, Orchimaru's face just snickered as it faded away. Sasuke didn't realize it but his sharingan was activated and he was in a defensive pose, he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around quickly his crimson eyes met emerald eyes.

"Sasuke are you OK? Is something wrong?"

Sasuke's face softened for a bit then returned to its normal expressionless face, along with his eyes.

"Hn I'm fine Sakura. It's none of your business"

"No you're not Sasuke. I know you; I know when something is wrong."

Sakura read Sasuke's expression and spoke like his mother did when he was young he wanted to tell her, but he knew better.

"It's nothing Sakura."

"Sasuke you can tell me."

"No Sakura! I don't have to tell an annoying girl like you anything."

That did it and Sasuke knew it, he hit a nerve in Sakura he looked at her, her face was unreadable. She just got up and began walking away again, but then she stopped not looking at Sasuke her voice was even and monotone.

"You're wrong Sasuke; I'm not that girl anymore. I've changed, I thought you did too, I guess I was wrong. You haven't changed at all Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Sakura…"_

"Also you know there are other people, people who care about you. You don't need to shut yourself from the world. Sometimes Sasuke I think that you don't really care about other people besides yourself."

Sakura walked away, after a few minutes Sasuke was still in the same place her words kept going through his mind each one cut through him like knives.

"**Way to go moron! Why do you have to ruin everything with your damn arrogance?"**

"_**Just shut up!"**_

"**Fine, I will!"**

When it was finally quiet in his mind he got up and followed Sakura he was going to do something a Uchiha rarely does and that's apologize.

"_I should've known that he wouldn't change, all those years of training and he still thinks I'm weak and annoying. How could I have been so naïve? Like Sasuke could ever change his view of me."_

Sakura sighed as she looked at the moon it was full and it illuminated the sky and the dark forest below, it was peaceful and quiet. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the presence of someone else glanced and she rolled her eyes,

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Hn, nothing, just wanted to make sure you were OK."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was leaning against the trunk of the tree and looking at the moon as well,

"Why do you care anyway? You only care about yourself anyway."

Sakura said her voice had an edge to it; she narrowed her eyes and placed her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her knees. She barely heard him jump on top the branch that she was sitting on, she didn't even look at him.

"Sakura, look at me."

Sakura looked at him through the corner of her eye it was more like a glare, he sighed

"Sakura, I really am sorry. You're wrong I don't just care about myself."

"Oh really? Sasuke Uchiha, the ice cube actually cares about someone other than himself, that's rich. Tell me Sasuke who else do you care about besides yourself?"

"_I care about you Sakura. I've always cared about you."_

Sasuke thought to himself but he wouldn't say it out loud especially not to Sakura, instead he just sighed and looked away toward the moon, there was silence between them, Sakura just nodded her head slowly she bent her head and was fighting back tears, it pained Sasuke to see that in her eyes it reminded him of that terrible day when he left Konoha.

"Just as I thought, if you really cared about others you wouldn't have left the Village, and the people who cared about you deeply and made them suffer. How could you do that Sasuke? Why did you even come back, when you left it seemed like you would be gone forever. Why?"

Sakura lost the battle despite her effort, she couldn't hold back the tears they began spilling out. All the pain and sadness that she has been holding up inside her for three years spilled out, all Sasuke could do was just watch. He wanted so badly to pull her close to him, to feel her body against his to protect her from the world. To wipe the tears from her face and tell her that everything would be OK, but instead he just remained were he was frozen, forced to watch the girl he loved fall to pieces because of him and his mistake in the past, he hated himself for what he did to Sakura he wished he could take it all back and never cause her pain again. While she cried he just sighed, though his face was calm his eyes showed his inner pain and torture he had to fight to keep his voice even,

"Sakura, stop crying it's annoying. I left the Village because if I stayed my dream would still be just a dream, not a reality. My reasons for coming back are none of your concern, so just leave it at that. Now go back to camp and get some sleep I'll take the first watch."

"Sasuke…"

"Didn't you hear me? Go back to camp, you're annoying."

Sasuke said that like an order and Sakura opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it and jumped down from the branch and walked back to camp.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke didn't move from his position for several minutes until he was sure that Sakura was sleeping and was sure that the coast was clear. After scanning the forest and when he didn't find anything he waited to hear Sakura's sighing to make sure that she was in a deep sleep, when he heard it he relaxed a bit and leaned against the tree and tilted his head back slightly closing his eyes thinking about what Sakura said before.

"_Sakura I came back to the Village because of you. Because I love you."_

Sasuke sighed as he jumped down and walked back to camp, he quietly opened the flap to the tent and saw Sakura sleeping her pink hair in a loose ponytail sticking to her forehead from the sweat on her forehead her face was in a small pout and her eyes were squeezed shut, her fists were clenched. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little bit, he went back outside and made a hand sign and soon clones were positioned at the edge of the camp and Sasuke went in and took his shoes off and laid his head down. Sakura began tossing and turning,

"Sasuke…Sasuke….No….NO!"

Sasuke got up and grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her gently,

"Sakura, relax! Sakura!"

Sasuke's voice cracked a little bit but soon Sakura stopped thrashing and became limp in Sasuke's arms, Sasuke let out a deep sigh. Sakura began crying a little bit; Sasuke stroked her hair gently and was whispering to her calming her down.

"Shhh, Sakura. It's OK…shhh its OK everything is alright."

Sakura stopped crying and was quiet, her breathing became easier and she had a small smile on her lips, she looked like a sleeping angel. Sasuke didn't even realize that his arms were around her waist and he didn't move them, Sakura's head was under his neck and she nuzzled closer to him her hands were on his chest which was the only thing between them. Sasuke just smiled as he slowly closed his eyes, and soon he was in a deep sleep like his pink haired teammate.

**AN: **Whew! Wow it's finally done!! I'm really sorry guys for making you wait; I understand that you guys are angry but again I would like to thank all the fans that have stuck with me! I love you guys soooo much!! You guys are really great I will try my best to update quickly but you know school, sports, then editing. Whew it makes me exhausted just thinking about it anywho I guess I'll just have to have a lot of sugar near by. Thanks again for all the support and keep reviewing as I said before, I have no life so hearing from you is what I basically live for. So if you don't really review that much Please Review! I need to hear as much feedback as possible so that I know what you all want in future chapters!! Please also I am very sensitive so please constructive criticism is accepted but no flamers again flamers aren't supposed to be used for stories; they're supposed to be used for roasting marshmallows and making s'mores….mmmmmhm s'mores…


	7. Chapter 7

What I've Done

**Disclaimers: I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto or any of the characters in it. I just write these stories because truth be told I really don't have a life so yeah, you the readers are my lives and I want thank all of you again for staying with me this long you all have great patience I really again deeply appreciate it! Arigaito! ^ . ^ Any who here it is the next chapter of What I've Done! I hope you enjoy it! And you know the drill, Read and Review, no flamers, blah de blah de blah! **

**3 Xiaolinchick243**

Chapter 7: Dreams and Nightmares

"_She was walking in a forest, the mist was everywhere. The trees were dark and there was no sound. She was alone; she ran into the trees, she didn't know where she was or where she was going. She just ran. Soon she is lost, she frantically looks around for someone or something familiar but sees nothing only the dark trees and the shadow. She crumples to her knees as she calls out a name but no words come out, she weeps silent tears. A shadow moves through the trees around the girl, she follows it and is paralyzed with fear. She feels the dark closing in on her she tries screaming but nothing happens then it all fads to black as the shadow reached a hand out…No…"_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura woke up and was breathing heavily, her face felt hot and sweaty also her eyes hurt from crying so much. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was in camp and it was probably early morning judging by the position of the sun. She tried to sit up but felt something around her waist pulling her back; her cheek soon came in contact with something soft. She placed her hand on the soft surface and felt it move up and down, her eyes traveled upwards and then soon looked down blushing madly because she saw that she was in the arms of the youngest Uchiha. He has a peaceful look on his face as he breathed deeply; Sakura smiled as she reached to brush a raven lock from his face but stopped herself her hand falling limply to her side. She sighed; she tried escaping his strong arms though not too hard but to no avail. After about her third try the arms loosened a little bit and she was able to slip out of them, Sasuke and a little smirk on his face as he pretended to be asleep. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a death glare.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…WAKE THE HELL UP CHICKEN ASS!"

"GAH! What the hell Sakura?"

The Uchiha prodigy actually jumped; yes an Uchiha actually jumped and knocked the tent over, hitting his head against the tree. He got up and rubbed his head exchanging death glares with Sakura.

"What the heck was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up, when I asked you to. And so I had to result to drastic measures."

Sakura just shrugged and got ready, Sasuke just muttered some incoherent words and got the rest of everything packed. After breakfast Kakashi and Naruto returned and they ran into the forest.

Later

Team seven were sitting by a camp fire each one doing a different activity to keep themselves busy; Kakashi was reading his perverted book, Naruto and his clones were tangled up in the tent attempting to put it up and shouting inaudible words or if you could call them words that is, Sakura was tending to the fire while Sasuke just leaned against a tree watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Oh boy! I'm starving!"

Naruto rushed over and grabbed a plate shoving it in Sakura's face and smiling a foxy grin, Sakura laughed a bit and shook her head giving Naruto the fish he wolfed it down then was knocked out, the rest of the team sighed and laughed at their blonde teammates silliness as the night became quiet for once. After dinner Kakashi went to bed and Sasuke helped Sakura with the dishes, ever since this morning she hasn't spoken at all to him this confused him and not many things confuse Uchiha's.

"Sakura"

"…."

"Sakura?"

"…."

"Sakura, answer me."

Sakura turned,

"What do you want Sasuke."

"Nothing, just checking to make sure that you weren't deaf that's all."

He smirked his face was unreadable and he shrugged as he helped feed some more wood on the fire, Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Hm, thanks for your concern. Well, see you tomorrow Sasuke, Good night."

Sasuke just nodded his head toward Sakura as she entered the tent; Sasuke set up a barrier and a few shuriken traps around the area and decided to take a walk seeing how it was a warm night.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I walked through the dark forest mulling over my thoughts, I felt a nagging thought that was trying to reveal itself. I looked at the moon, it was full and bright. I kept thinking to myself about this mission,

"_Something doesn't feel right."_

"**You mean why aren't we sleeping with Sakura right now?"**

"_No you pervert, I mean about this whole Orchimaru thing. I mean I killed him right? So then why do I have this feeling that he is alive?"_

"Because I am alive, Sasuke-kunnn."

I heard the voice that causes nightmares and brings chills down my back, I turned around Sharigan activated I scanned the whole area but found nothing.

"I must be hearing things now."

I grumbled to myself I continued walking now but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched; I stopped and looked around by now I was getting irritated.

"Stop playing games you bastard and show yourself!"

I got into a defensive stand as I heard some rustling and looked around waiting for an attack, I heard some noise to my right I threw a paper bomb to draw them out a black figure leaped out and landed a few feet from me, it laughed.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, is that any way to treat your sensei?"

I felt as if I was punched in the stomach

"_That voice, those eyes full of pure evil like a snake's; how could it be? It-it's impossible!"_

**Normal P.O.V**

The figure laughed as he took in Sasuke's pause, his yellow eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into an evil smirk.

"Sasuke-kun, it's so good to see you. It has been too long."

"Orchimaru. How the hell are you still alive you sick bastard."

Sasuke said while gritting his teeth his eyes full of hate and murder, Orchimaru just laughed again and stepped into the moonlight,

"Oh yesssss, you caused me a lot of trouble with that little stunt of yours Ssssasuke. But you forgot that I can never die so long as you have that curse mark I live forever in your mind, Sssssasuke-kun. No matter where you run, I will always find you and you will always be mine and no one elsssses."

Orchimaru smirked evilly as he flicked his tongue, soon Sasuke felt a familiar pain from his neck, and he kneeled on the ground and clenched his teeth to hide the shouts of pain coming from inside of him.

"Yesssss Sasuke, I can control you with your curse mark. You are mine forever Sasuke-kun."

Orchimaru chuckled evilly as he saw Sasuke then stopped and frowned as he watched Sasuke get up. Sasuke stood up and looked at Orchimaru; the Sharingan wheel turning, he clutched his fists his face was unreadable.

"No, I do not belong to you! I will never bow to a sick snake like you ever again! An Uchiha never submits to any one especially a stinking low life like you."

Sasuke charged Orchimaru his chidori increasing in size as he neared Orchimaru pure murder and hate was in his eyes.

"Now, DIE!"

Sasuke shouted as he drove the chidori into Orchimaru's stomach, he heard a loud crack and bang. After the smoke cleared Sasuke stood up and looked around but he didn't see a body anywhere, he then felt someone behind him, he couldn't move all of a sudden,

"_What's happening? Why can't I feel my body?"_

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I really must go now. It wassss good too sssee you Ssssasuke Kun."

"Orchimaru!Get- Get…"

Soon everything was spinning and Sasuke's knees buckled under him and he fell forward, his body began to go numb and his eyes began to feel heavy, he could just make out two shadows then they disappeared. Sasuke's eyes began to close slowly and he could barely make out a voice calling out his name, he wanted to respond but his lips weren't moving. The last thing he saw was a spot of pink then darkness,

"_Sakura…"_

**AN: Ooooo oooo OH OH!!!! CLIFFIE!!!! He he he!!!! I know you guys think I'm evil but since I'm the author and therefore write the stories I have the right to be as evil as want MUHAHAHAHA! Any way, sorry again for taking too long I have just been way to busy, but I will be better I promise you! I promise that I will write faster and update ASAP! That's my nindo, my ninja way! CHA!**

**Sakura: she's getting way into this… *eye twitches as I start doing ninja moves in a weird outfit***

**Naruto: She's scaring me…**

**Sasuke: Someone forgot her medication….**

**Sakura and Naruto: *sweat dropped* you're probably right**

**Me: HEY! GUYS! COME ON LETS PLAY HAPPY HAPPY NINJA PARTY! YAAAAAYYYY!!! Sasuke you can be Ninja Bunny today! *Takes fluffy pink bunny uniform and put it on a fuming Sasuke. While Naruto is laughing his butt off and taking pics and Sakura just sweatdrops***

**Sasuke: Kill….Kill….**

**Me: Now Sasuke turn the frown upside down and we will see you next week! Bye! *says in sing song voice***


	8. Chapter 8

What I've Done

**Disclaimers: I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto. So there!**

**AN: Ok I changed something in Chapter seven its very minor but just so that you aren't confused, Sasuke put up traps not shadow clones, it makes things much better you know. So yeah! R&R and yadi yadi yadi ya….**

**3 Xiaolinchick24**

**Recap:**

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I really must go now. It was good too sssee you Ssssasuke Kun."

"Orchimaru!Get- Get…"

Soon everything was spinning and Sasuke's knees buckled under him and he fell forward, his body began to go numb and his eyes began to feel heavy, he could just make out two shadows then they disappeared. Sasuke's eyes began to close slowly and he could barely make out a voice calling out his name, he wanted to respond but his lips weren't moving. The last thing he saw was a spot of pink then darkness,

"_Sakura…"_

**End Recap**

Chapter 8: Orchimaru's Return

A few moments ago-**Normal P.O.V**

"Good night Sasuke."

"Hn"

Sakura rolled her eyes turning her back to Sasuke and walked into the tent. She yawned and stretched then lay on the ground on her back and tried to close her eyes but was unsuccessful due to Naruto's loud snores that would wake all of the Leaf Village. She sighed seeing how sleep wasn't an option sat up and walked out the tent into the warm night, she walked to the fire pit and saw the smoldering remains of the fire and sat on a large boulder looking at the night sky. She smiled at the stars which were shining bright making the whole sky look magical and beautiful, she closed her eyes and let the warm breeze blow her pink hair and for a second was at total peace. She reopened her eyes and walked back toward her tent when she didn't feel Sasuke's presence in the camp; she shook her head and went off toward the woods avoiding the traps that Sasuke set up. She was hopping through the trees trying to sense his chakra but couldn't sense it. Soon she sensed a familiar chakra… Sasuke. She shook her head and ran off toward the direction of the chakra and suddenly froze in place as she sensed another chakra. This chakra had a more sinister almost inhuman feel to it, only one person would have that kind of chakra and the mere thought of his name made Sakura shudder,

_"I-It can't be, wh-why would he be here?"_

Sakura thought shaking her head trying to clear the image from her mind she ran and felt the chakra moving closer toward….

"Sasuke!"

Sakura whispered and pumped more chakra into her legs allowing her to run through the trees at a inhuman speed, she felt the chakras more strongly now meaning that she was getting closer. When she reached an area that was dense with trees she concealed her chakra signature and concealed her self among the trees, she saw Sasuke walk into a beam of moonlight and heard his deep soothing voice,

"Stop playing games you bastard and show yourself!"

"Now, now Sssasuke-kun. Is that anyway to treat your old sensei."

That voice, that voice that only appeared to her in her nightmares. The first time she heard that voice was during the chunin exam in the forest of death, it was a voice that would make even the most trained and powerful shinobi shudder in fear. Orchimaru. Even the thought of his name made Sakura paralyzed with fear; she stopped breathing when she saw the man behind the voice. His yellow snake like eyes full of evil and skin so pale that it looked like it never saw the light of day, he laughed and Sakura closed her eyes trying to shut the image from her mind. Sasuke's voice broke through her terror,

"Now DIE!"

Sakura watched as Sasuke charged Orchimaru with his chidori and saw it make contact with Orchimaru's body, she breathed a sigh of relief but then her eyes widened as she saw Orchimaru appear behind Sasuke and in an instant Sasuke began to fall forward.

"It wassss good too see you Ssssasuke-kun."

Orchimaru disappeared with a smirk on his face and soon Sakura found her voice again and cried out

"Sasuke!"

She ran toward him, he looked at her through half closed eyes his lips moved as if he was about to say something shock appeared on his face for a second then he lost conscious.

Present

Sakura caught Sasuke before he could fall on his face and leaned him against a tree his head drooped down and he looked lifeless except for the rise and fall of his chest. Sakura just examined him for the first time since they were reunited, he had defiantly grown taller and he had more developed muscles. His hair had grown longer but still spiked up in the back like a chicken's butt, she giggled at that. She pushed away his bangs, his face looked peaceful and still had that boyish look to it though it had more scratches on it which Sakura traced with her finger,

"Sasuke what has he done to you."

She looked at the curse mark and painful memories flooded her mind,

_Flash Back_

_She fell to the ground and felt pain everywhere in her body, she tried to get up but her muscles were shaking from the effort. She sat on her knees and swayed fighting to remain conscious. The man who threw her smirked then frowned and began to back away. She didn't understand what was going on then she heard a voice behind her,_

_"Sakura, are these the people that did this to you?"_

_She looked up and saw Sasuke staring straight ahead, his voice filled with anger and power, mrks began to slowly creep up to his chin and he smiled. There was something wrong with the way that he smiled it made her for the first time afraid, she began crying and shook her head. Sasuke walked over to the sound ninja and in a blink of a eye was behind him grabbing his wrists and forcing his arms back,_

_"You seem very proud of these arms. Wonder what would happen if I break every bone in your arms."_

_Sasuke smiled that evil smile again and broke his arms, Sakura closed her eyes and looked away,_

_"Sasuke, what has he done to you?"_

_She ran and hugged his back crying,_

_"Please, Sasuke. Stop! No more."_

_Sasuke just turned and looked at her his eyes didn't even look like his anymore they were the eyes of a stranger and Sakura couldn't bear it anymore, his face was emotionless,_

_"Please Sasuke. Stop."_

_End Flashback_

Sakura shook her head to forget about that painful chapter in her life. She just laid back against the tree and looked up at the moon and the stars and sighed.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_"What's happening? Where am I?"_

He walked around and was surrounded by complete and utter darkness. He couldn't hear anything he tried calling out but nothing came out. All her remembered was Orchimaru then…blackness. Out of the darkness he saw a dim light and a voice shouting something, he walked closer and closer to it...

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings; he was in the middle of the forest, but what was he doing here?

_"Right, Orchimaru is back and knocked me out. I feel so stupid!"_

Sasuke clenched his fist then sensed that there was someone else with him,

"Well, look who is napping on the job?"

"Sakura? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! You abandoned your post, it was your turn to look out and instead you decided to go for a pleasant walk in the moonlight."

Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips

_"She looks so cute when she's mad. Oh wait what am I saying! Emotions are weakness snap out of it Sasuke!"_

Sasuke just got up and began walking back toward camp,

"Hey! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! Sasuke!"

Sasuke just ignored Sakura and continued to walk the decided to stop. When Sakura finally caught up to him she looked worried and annoyed, Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Sakura what's wrong?"

Sakura remained quiet for a little bit the began picking at the bark on the tree,

"He's back isn't he?"

She said in a dull voice, Sasuke just sighed and closed his eyes,

"Yes, he is."

Sakura just nodded her head sadly and looked at the ground, she wanted to say more and Sasuke knew that, Sakura's face always betrays her when she is trying to hide something.

"What's really wrong?"

"Nothing Sasuke, Just get some rest and I'll take guard duty."

"Sakura, I…"

Sakura jumped into the trees before he could finish his sentence, he just sighed ran his hand through his hair and walked back to camp. When in the tent he was welcomed by Naruto's snores he just tuned them out and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"WAKE UP TEME! OR WE'LL FIGHT THE AKATSUKI WITHOUT- OUCH!"

Naruto was greeted with a strong punch square in the face by a grumpy Uchiha. He was rubbing his face and grumbled as he walked out of the tent. Sasuke got up and began packing his things and went out to meet up with the others, his mind was occupied with the events that happened last night his hand instinctively went to where his curse mark was and felt a sharp pain.

"Alright team lets move out. We should be reaching the land of waves in no time"

"Hai!"

Team seven jumped into the forest and began leaping through the trees. After a while the team reached what must have been a village but was now reduced to just piles of ashes and ruble. Sakura walked over to what used to be a building and picked up a sign with faded print on it and frowned

"It looks as if this happened not too long ago."

Sakura crushed the sign when she clenched her fist and watched as it broke into many splinters. Sasuke wanted to walk over and comfort her but decided against it, he looked over at Naruto who was trembling as he picked up a doll that was charred and squeezed it in his hand,

"What sick person would so something like this?"

Naruto was trying to control his voice so that it wouldn't shake but he looked as if he wouldn't be able to control the demon inside of him for much longer. Sasuke was about to say something when there was a big explosion and the aftermath caused the team to go flying back. After the dust settled Sasuke got up and rubbed his head he surveyed his surroundings and found that he landed in what used to be a bakery, he wiped off the flour and walked out he looked for the others but couldn't find them,

"Sharin…"

Sasuke felt a sharp pain coming from his curse mark and clutched his shoulder,

_"Curses!"_

"Kakashi? Naruto? Sakura? Where are you guys?"

He was answer with silence, he gritted his teeth and stood up and tried to find his team, he turned a corner and found a spot of pink under some rubble,

_"Sakura!"_

Sasuke ran to the rubble and began to move some of the rubble and pulled Sakura out, she coughed and looked at him,

"Sakura are you alright?"

She looked at him blinked then disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a large snake that had a paper bomb on it and exploded. Sasuke jumped out of the way just in time, and regained his footing his sharingan activated his eyes full of hate,

"Orchimaru!"

"Sssasuke, what did I tell you about showing emotionsss they just make you more vulnerable."

Sasuke looked around to find the source of the voice and gritted his teeth he clenched his kunai so tightly his knuckles turned white,

"Show your self!"

Orchimaru walked out of the dust his yellow snake eyes turned into slits and he laughed making Sasuke shudder a bit,

"Ahhhhh, my dear Sasssuke. How good to see you…again."

"Cut the crap Orchimaru! Where are they? What did you do with them?"

Orchimaru just smirked again and closed his eyes shaking his head and smiled,

"You know Sssssasuke; you really should be worrying about yourself instead of those weaklings."

Orchimaru opened his mouth and stuck his hand down his throat and pulled out a sword with a snake wrapped around the hilt,

"Now, ssssshow me why I chose you Sasuke Uchiha as my next vessel?"

Sasuke took out his Katana from his back and pointed it at Orchimaru determination and hatred written on his face,

"I will destroy you once and for all!"

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeey! Sorry it took so long to update but I have been like totally swamped with mid year exam and all that fun stuff! So yea! I hope that you guys liked this chapter and please please please review! Seriously I live off your reviews! You're reviews keep me sane and calm**

**Me: *pulls out weird looking machine that is full of review and starts drinking some sort of liquid from it* See! Ahhh nice and calm**

**Naruto: She isn't kidding trust me you don't want to see her when she is hyper or mad she is worst then Sakura when she is angry**

**Sakura: Excuse me? *cracks knuckles***

**Naruto: uh erm…uh nothing, I'm just saying that uhhhhh**

**Sasuke: Naruto you're going to get it now**

**Sakura: SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU! *charges at Sasuke and Naruto who are running for their lives***

**Me: Well anyway! See you next time and I will update a lot quicker I promise! Good bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

What I've Done

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!! Though I would like to very very very much…..because if I did own Naruto Sasuke and Sakura would be together along with Naruto and Hinata. Also Orchimaru along with his bitch Kabuto (c'mon it's the truth) would be dead a LONG time ago! Anyway here is the story please please read and review and NO FLAMERS!!!!!!! If I see a flamer I'm going to go all Cullen on your butt!!!! Thank you! ^.^ **

**3 Xiaolinchick24 3**

Chapter 9: The Final battle

With Sakura **Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura got up slowly and brushed off the dust and rubble off herself, she had to cover eyes because the dust hadn't cleared and it was hard to see. A little bit of dust got into her throat causing her to cough when the dust cleared she couldn't see anybody else she got a little worried,

"Kakashi-san?"

No response,

"Naruto?"

No response she began walking around,

"Sasuke?"

No one answered, she got increasingly worried as she walked through the buildings calling her teammates and coughing from all the dust. Soon she heard a loud bang as the building closest to Sakura began to fall down she got out of the way just in time and got ready, she sensed a chakra nearby and prepared herself as a figure emerged from the building it stood a couple feet across from Sakura and just waited,

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Sakura shouted at the concealed figure the figure just chuckled a bit and began to walk forward chuckling and shaking its head, a familiar cocky tone came out of its mouth

"Ah my my how we have grown since we have last met little Sakura. Still trying to act tough I see, how cute."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit then narrowed in anger and annoyance that voice was familiar it belonged to none other than,

"And you are still Orchimaru's bitch, eh Kabuto."

Sakura retorted, the dust cleared and none other than Kabuto was standing there he adjusted his glasses (AN: ugh just writing this makes me want to kill him. . continue…) he frowned then smirked,

"Now Sakura, that wasn't very nice."

He said in a chiding tone as if Sakura was a little girl who just did something bad and he was the parent which got Sakura ticked off she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth,

_"Man this guy gets on my nerves; I don't have time to deal with him I need to find the others."_

Sakura glared at Kabuto and rolled her eyes she really didn't want to deal with him,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She demanded as he just smugly smiled and chuckled adjusting his glasses again,

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. You really get into things that don't concern you, Sakura."

Kabuto said in a bored tone he looked at his fingers inspecting them and looked up at Sakura who was getting more annoyed by the second she took out her gloves preparing her self to break his face and those annoying glasses, Sakura's face was serious as Kabuto just smirked and chuckled again, that did it. Sakura pounded the ground with her fist causing large amounts of rocks to go flying toward Kabuto who dodged them disappearing then reappearing on top of a building a couple of feet away he smiled,

"Hm I see that the rumors are true. Not only have you inherited Tsunade's strength and medical skills but her temper as well it seems….interesting."

Kabuto said in a even tone fixing his glasses again Sakura got annoyed and punched the building causing it to fall but Kabuto jumped off onto the next brushing some dirt off him with a bored look,

"Get back here! What the hell is Orchimaru planning?"

Sakura shouted at Kabuto who just sighed and cleaned his glasses,

"It's nothing that concerns you Sakura. Lord Orchimaru is just retrieving what is his and I'm here to make sure that it happens without any interference. So if you would kindly back down and let us do what we came here to do, I won't have to kill you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered that night when Orchimaru attacked Sasuke,

_"He's after Sasuke! I have to stop him!"_

Kabuto smiled smugly to himself as he saw Sakura clench her fist and her eyes become worried but they then hardened as she glared at Kabuto. He was about to say a smart ass comment when he was interrupted by a shout,

"Rasengan!"

A blur of yellow, black, orange, and blue charged at Kabuto, he dodged as Naruto's rasenagn connected with the building leaving a large hole where Kabuto's head used to be. Kabuto landed on the ground a couple feet away from Sakura frowning at the hole where he was standing not too long ago where now a blonde spiky haired boy stood glowering down at him. His face became passive as he laughed he spoke in a calm voice,

"It's been a while Naruto and Kakashi. So nice of you to drop by"

Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura his kunai drawn and his sharigan activated his eyes narrowed at Kabuto who just looked at Kakashi smiling a little bit,

"Sakura go find Sasuke. Naruto and I can handle this pest."

Kakashi said in an even tone not looking back at Sakura soon Naruto jumped down landing on Kakashi's left he looked back and gave her a big smile and thumbs up,

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we got him. Believe it!"

Naruto said in a confident voice as Sakura smiled a bit then nodded as she turned her back to them and ran in the opposite direction. She was running through narrow alleyways ending up at dead ends, she was getting frustrated and worried as she kept on back tracking through alley ways that she has already been through. She was about to give up when she heard a loud bang coming from her right she soon sensed both a familiar chakra as well as a sinister chakra that sent chills up her spine,

"Sasuke! Hold on I'm coming!"

Sakura said to herself as she ran full speed in that direction until she reached the end of the town and soon arrived in the forest. She stopped and looked all around she soon a cloud of smoke and followed shortly she arrived in a clearing where many of the trees were broken and there was a lot of dust covering the clearing Sakura had to shield her eyes soon it cleared and it revealed Sasuke and Orchimaru in a sword lock both had pretty bad cuts and bruises on them they broke apart and both were panting hard they looked as if they were about to pass out in a couple of seconds. Though it was clear that Sasuke was in worse shape he had the deepest cuts and major bruising, he clutched his stomach in pain and fell over stopping him self with his arms which were shaking violently he coughed up a little bit of blood, Sakura's eyes widened as she ran toward him,

"Sasuke!"

"S-*cough* Sakura?"

Sasuke looked up a confused along with painful expression on his face as his face contoured in pain again when Sakura reached him, she knelt down next to him he was breathing heavily her face was worried as well as calculating surveying Sasuke's wounds,

"Wha-What are you doing h-*cough*ere? Get out of *cough* here!"

Sasuke said through his gritted teeth more blood came out of his mouth pain and concern flashed across Sakura's face but was soon replaced by the cool mask of a medic ninja. Sasuke tried to get up but when he did he just fell over again,

"Sasuke, please. Don't move you are seriously hurt. Let me help."

Sakura said in a strained calm voice as her hands grew green and she placed them on some of the cuts on Sasuke's legs,

"P-Please Sakura… S-save yourself. I-I c-can handle Orichimaru on my own. This is my fight don't get yourself involved."

Sasuke's voice was getting weaker as he coughed up more blood and his eyes began to get heavy he tried to fight off unconsciousness but his strength was slowly fading away. Sakura continued to heal Sasuke's more serious wounds like those on his arms and his neck, her face was determined and worried,

"I won't leave you Sasuke; you don't have to do this on your own. You have friends who care about you and want to help you. I'll take care of Orchimaru, Sasuke you don't need to do this all by yourself, and you aren't alone anymore."

Sakura stated in a calm determined voice, when Sakura said this it sparked something deep within Sasuke; he felt the need to protect Sakura, to have her close to him protecting her from every thing in the world. He tried to stop her when she got up and faced Orchimaru, he tried to grab her hand to pull her next to him where she belongs where nothing could hurt anymore, but his body wasn't responding along with his voice when he tried to cry her name. All he could do was watch as the girl that he loved risk her life for him, he hated himself and tried to get up again but to no avail. Sakura glared at Orchimaru as she stepped in front of Sasuke shielding him from Orchimaru's snake like eyes, her face was expressionless though her eyes showed the fear and anger that she felt toward this man who has caused her, Naruto, and Sasuke so much pain over the years and it was time that it ended right her and now.

"Orchimaru, your evil deeds end here. You have hurt me and my comrades as well as innocent people for too long. It ends here and now."

Sakura said as she clenched her fists and glared at the pale faced snake man not wavering as she chuckled and smirked he straightened up his eyes narrowing,

"Oh really. Dear child, I have no reason to kill you I only wish to take which is mine and be on my way."

Orchimaru said his mouth widened into a evil smile his slit eyes narrowed as he licked his lips Sakura shuddered for a brief second but she regained her composure as she got into a almost crouch her kunai drawn, her face was determined and full of hate for the man standing only a couple of feet away. Orchimaru's smile fell as he frowned his snake like eyes filled with pure evil and annoyance,

"You are trying my patience little girl, out of my way or your death will be absolute."

Sasuke flinched not from the physical pain but from Orchimaru's words he began seeing red, he tried again to get up,

_"Come On Sasuke! DAMMIT MOVE! MOVE! Come on!"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he screamed to himself but nothing happened he could only incline his head enough to see Sakura's determined face as she prepared for battle, which got Orchimaru even more angry he mimicked Sakura's stance he showed his teeth glaring at her,

"Very well, you give me no choice Sakura Haruno…. If you won't get out of my way willingly I will jusssst have to walk over your dead body."

Orchimaru said in a controlled angry voice as he charged Sakura with his sword, Sakura quickly blocked the blade with her kunai. Orchimaru was getting frustrated as he charged at her putting more pressure in his attack Sakura also pushed heavily back on the two blades it was a deadlock between the two. Orchimaru smirked as she overpowered her and kicked her hard in the stomach sending her a couple of feet back wards she recovered as she clutched her stomach and her hands glowed green as she eased the pain she gritted her teeth and glared at Orchimaru. She made a quick hand sign as she pounded the ground and soon a large fissure in the earth went straight for the snake man he smirked as she easily dodged it by jumping in the air and landing a couple of steps to the right of it. Orchimaru looked at the large fissure in the ground then back at Sakura smiling making Sakura's skin crawl,

"Hm, I guess you have gotten sssstronger. But not strong enough to leave this fight alive."

Orchimaru said in a creepy calm voice with a bit of a edge to it as she made a series of hand signs and put his arms in front of him soon many snakes flew out from his finger tips toward Sakura. She took out two kunai and held off most of them; unknown to the kunoichi a snake crept up behind her and slithered up her leg, up her back and to her neck. Sasuke tried to shout but his voice didn't come to him, he tried to warn Sakura about the snake but it was too late the snake stuck its fangs into her neck and soon Sakura began to sway her eyes drooping she hung over as the kunai dropped from her hands with dull thuds. A large snake wrapped around Sakura and squeezed her hard as Sakura tried to fight against the snake but the venom was beginning to work and she soon became weaker and weaker, she started to make chocking sounds as her face was a mixture of pain and determination but the snake squeezed harder. Orchimaru slowly walked over toward Sakura, panting, blood spatter on his face; a blood thirst and crazy look in his eyes, when he reached her the snake relaxed and let Sakura go causing her to topple to the ground gasping for air and writhing in pain,

_"No…No! Sakura! Get up! You have to survive! SAKURA MOVE!"_

Sasuke shouted in his mind as Orchimaru kicked Sakura hard in the stomach making her skid across the ground she rolled over clutching her stomach as she started to cough up blood and her body began to shake.

"I knew it… you are ssstill just a weak, pathetic little girl."

Orchimaru said as he picked her up from the ground by her throat she was chocking and trying to get Orchimaru's fingers off her throat but her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and she started to get weaker, soon her eyes closed,

"Good Bye Sasuke…I'm sorry."

Sakura said her voice barley above a whisper as a tear trickled down her cheek and soon her body went limp and still, Orchimaru sneered as he threw Sakura to the ground like a rag doll,

"Humph, if you had only given up on your pathetic admiration of Sssssasuke then maybe you might still be alive. Tsh, so troublesome."

Orchimaru said in his calm voice as his voice was calm and his yellow eyes still held that blood lust and craziness in them, Sakura just lay still on the ground her mouth slightly opened and a single tear from her eye.

_"No…No…Sakura? SAKURA GET UP! SAKURA! She can't be…"_

Sasuke's mind went into complete shock as he just remained frozen not moving an inch, his mind went completely dark and he began to feel numb as he took in the still girl with bubble pink hair that he loved and would do anything to make sure that she was safe in his arms. And now…. no, he wouldn't believe it Sakura would not give up that easily she couldn't, when he saw this something inside him clicked and suddenly his muscles began to move his mind was only focused on one thing, the still pink girl lying still on the ground. Before Sasuke's mind could even register the fact that he moved he was kneeling next to Sakura looking at her still face she was completely still and her skin felt cold she was barely breathing, he put his hand under her chin and rubbed her cheek his face was emotionless and his obsidian eyes were dull.

"Sakura…why? Why couldn't you have forgotten about me and moved on? You would have been so much happier and maybe… I'm so sorry Sakura, this is all my fault. I'm sorry to, for not being strong enough. Don't worry I'm going to make things right no matter what."

Sasuke said in a dull voice but there was a hint of some unknown emotion was it pain, sadness, or rage. Sasuke dropped his hand from Sakura's cheek and just stood still looking down at the ground he started seeing red the anger, pain, and suffering that he kept inside him for all theses years was beginning to surface, how dare Orchimaru do this? Why wasn't he stronger to save her… he would pay for what he did that was for certain.

"Now, now Ssssasuke-kun, him what a shame to have to kill something so beautiful. You have only yourssself to blame Ssssasuke-kun now will you be a good boy and return back to Sound or am I going to have to drag you there my self?"

Orchimaru said in a stern voice he was smiling smugly because he knew that he had won because he eliminated the main reason for his treason and now there was nothing here for him,

"Orchimaru….if you think that I would join you, you are crazy. You caused me to betray and hurt the people I care about, and I have had enough of it, its time the world was rid of you. I made the mistake of not killing you before but I assure you now I will not make that same mistake again."

Sasuke said the last part with rage as he quickly spun around the sharingan ablaze in his eyes as he got up and looked Orchimaru straight in the eye it didn't matter that he was exhausted or that his muscles were aching all that matter now was killing Orchimaru for hurting Sakura. He made a hand sign and soon there was a large ball of pure energy in his hand it crackled and screeched soon he was charging at Orchimaru who didn't even get a chance to react,

"DIE!"

Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs as he plunged the ball of energy into Orchimaru's stomach soon a sickening crack was heard as Orchimaru was flown backwards hitting against a tree then falling to the ground motionless with no indication that he would get up again, finally Orchimaru was dead. Sasuke walked over to the snake sannin and kicked him hard in the stomach and took out four kunai and pinned him to the tree his head lolled downward, Sasuke stood back he was panting though he composed himself and his face was emotionless and exhausted as he made his way over to the still pink haired girl on the ground. He fell to his knees next to Sakura's head, looking over her bruised and cut body each one like a knife stabbing deeper in his heart, he put a hand under her head he lifted it and wrapped the other arm around her torso until she was almost sitting up he hugged her tight,

"Sakura…. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. Why would you risk your life for a monster like me, you should have moved on and left while you had the chance instead you stayed and risked your life for me. Why? I shunned you, called you names, and I abandoned you and yet you still went after me and protected me…why Sakura?"

Sasuke said in a pained voice his voice was cracking as if he was about to cry, but he's a Uchiha after all and Uchiha's don't cry no matter what,

"Sakura, the reason why I came back was because I love you and you are the reason why I held on and didn't become like Orchimaru, thank you so much for everything Sakura."

Sasuke said in a quiet voice as he pulled the girl back and looked at her, his eyes returned to their normal obsidian color they were soft as something inside him changed and it was because of this girl in his arms. Before he would never let anyone inside or to make him feel like this or have someone care about him besides his mother but this girl through everything still believed in him and pushed her self to the point of sheer exhaustion to prove to him and everyone that she wasn't weak or worthless. Sasuke smiled slightly as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and lightly kissed her forehead and hugged her, he pulled back from her face and placed his head on top of hers burying his face in her hair then he heard a coughing sound his eyes widened as he pulled back laying Sakura down she began to cough and rolled over on her side and made moaning sounds,

"Sakura?"

Sasuke's voice was shocked as the pink haired girl stirred slightly and her chest began to rise slightly she opened her eyes half way and looked around her eyes resting on Sasuke,

"S-Sas*cough*uke?"

Sakura's winded voice sounded like an angels call to him he was too shocked to move he had no idea what expression was on his face but whatever it was it confused Sakura as she opened her eyes more soon emerald locked with obsidian,

"Sas-sasuke? What's wrong?"

She said in a worried tone as she struggled to get up but she couldn't because she was still very weak and Orchimaru's poison was still in effect it would take awhile before it wore off, she was able to raise her arm and stroke Sasuke's cheek a look of concern on her face, Sasuke closed his eyes letting the warmth of her touch confirm that she was in fact alive it seemed like forever until Sasuke opened his eyes a calm look on his face though his eyes were confused and pained,

"Nothing Sakura, I thought you were dead. How could you do that Sakura! It was suicide you could have died! What were you thinking fighting Orchimaru all by yourself? How could you do that to-?"

Sasuke stopped before he said 'How could you do that to me?" but he restrained himself trying to keep himself calm but his voice cracked from the pain and anger at her for doing something so reckless. She frowned and sighed as she sat her self up staring at Sasuke straight in the eyes,

"What do you mean how could I do that? Sasuke when are you going to realize that no matter what you never turn your back on your teammates and protect those who you care about with your life. That's why I did it Sasuke, because you are my teammate no matter what."

Sakura said in a calm yet determined voice though she looked down when she said the last part her face falling a bit Sasuke's anger disappeared and was replaced by curiosity her put two fingers under her chin and brought her face up to look in her eyes trying to read her expression and make sense of it,

"Sakura? What's wrong? Tell me, I'm sorry for yelling at you it was wrong of me, I should be thanking you."

Sasuke said in a calm voice as he dropped his fingers from her chin, Sakura turned her head toward the direction where Orchimaru's dead body was then looked at the ground,

"It's nothing Sasuke I'm OK."

Sakura mumbled avoiding Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke frowned she was not good at lying she was too easy to read,

"Hn, you're not a good liar. Sakura please tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke said as he placed both his hands on either side of Sakura face and brought it up again to look at him making her look at him, her eyes were sad and the spark of confidence was gone,

"I'm not strong enough Sasuke, you were right Orchimaru was too much for me I thought I could defeat him but who was I kidding. Maybe I am just a weak little girl, I realize now that I'll never be strong enough or good enough for you Sasuke."

Sakura said as her voice cracked and a coupled of tears slid down her face as she looked down away from Sasuke she was ashamed of herself for thinking like that and crying in front of him but maybe she was just kidding herself what made her think that she was strong enough or good enough for him, she is still just a liability and not a asset.

_"Dammit! Why am I always weak whenever I'm around him? Why can't I keep it together, why does he have to make me feel like this!"_

Sakura mused to herself as she shook her head, Sasuke just stared at her he let his hands fall at his sides his face was unreadable and he frowned then he smirked,

"Where is this coming from? This can't be the same Sakura I know who can create craters or throw Naruto half way across the Leaf? The Sakura I know wouldn't let anyone talk to her like that, that has to be the stupidest thing I ever heard out of your mouth Sakura."

"Sasuke?"

"Tsh, you are so annoying Sakura."

"Sasuk…"

Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's soft lips pressing against hers stopping her sentence. At first Sakura was shocked and didn't respond but soon she kissed back deepening the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck ignoring the pain she felt as she laced her fingers through his soft raven hair he smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her closer to him, Sakura giggled and a tear slid down her cheek and Sasuke smirked, they pulled back after a bout a minute needing air both were slightly panting their foreheads resting against each other they closed their eyes and smiled they pulled back slightly as Sasuke cupped Sakura's cheek and she closed her eyes his touch sending tingles down her spine his smirk grew wider,

"Now, I don't want to ever hear you say that you aren't strong enough or good enough for me. Understand? I love you Sakura even though you are annoying and nothing can change that."

Sasuke said his voice was genuine, Sakura couldn't breathe ever since she met him she can't remember how many times she wanted Sasuke to say those words to her and no he did, her mind was racing this must be some sick dream or Naruto playing a joke on me? But it couldn't be, because it was so real and she could feel his hand on her cheek and the wetness from her tears

"Sakura? Are you…"

Sasuke this time was cut off by Sakura kissing him with high intensity that she knocked him over causing her to land on top of him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back another minute passed and they broke apart, Sasuke chuckled a little bit and smiled as he wiped one of the tears from Sakura's face and she smiled at him,

"I have always and will always love you, Sasuke-kun"

Sakura said in a loving voice as she kissed him quickly on the mouth and he smiled,

"I never would have guessed, you really are troublesome but I love you too, though you already knew that."

Sassuke said in a joking tone as he kissed her back, she laughed she was about to say something when she heard a familiar exasperated sigh and perverted laugh,

"FINALLY! SHEESH, I THOUGHT YOU TWO WOULD NEVER GET TOGETHER!"

Sasuke and Sakura's heads snapped up together each one turning a slight shade of pink though Sakura's face looked like a tomato and her eye brow twitched and she smirked as Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled while Kakashi was next to him with Kabuto's lifeless body slung over his shoulder he was smirking underneath his mask with a pervy glint in his eyes as he took in their position,

"Um, erm….. Oh please, please continue we won't interrupt. He… he"

"Naruto…. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto's smile quickly went into terror as his eyes widened into saucer pans he booked it as a very, very pissed off and embarrassed Sakura chased a terrified Naruto,

"GAH! SORRY! SORRY! SAKURA DON'T KILL ME! GAH I DIDN'T MEAN… OUCH!"

Naruto screamed as Sakura chased him around both Sasuke and Kakashi sighed as Sasuke got up and wiped himself off composing his face into his usual calm face he glared at Kakashi who just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head,

"Hey don't look at me? It was Naruto who ruined your one on one time. Now where is Orchimaru?"

"Hn. Whatever…"

Sasuke said in his usual even tone as he stuck his hands in his pocket sticking his thumb out motioning toward the tree where Orchimaru's body was, Kakashi nodded as he went over to the body and picked it up slinging it like a sack of potatoes on his other shoulder.

"Well…. I guess mission accomplished. Um Sasuke can you stop your girl friend before she kills the idiot?"

Kakashi said in a mocking tone laughing a bit as Sasuke just stared at Kakashi narrowing his eyes then he sighed and smirked he disappeared and appeared behind Sakura who had Naruto in a death lock, he wrapped his arms around Sakura whispering something in her ear causing her to drop Naruto who was rubbing his neck giving warring looks at Sakura and was mumbling some incoherent words something like "overreaction". Sasuke smiled and kissed Sakura lightly on the lips, then turned toward Naruto a evil smirk on his face, he walked over and grabbed him by the neck and threw him over his back and walked off toward the forest with Sakura following shortly behind laughing while Naruto had a large scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest,

"C'mon Dobe, lets go."

"HEY! Lemme go Teme! I already said I'm sorry c'mon man this is sooo not cool1"

Sasuke laughed and jumped up after Kakashi and Sakura in the forest then dropped Naruto causing him to land on his butt on the forest floor he glared at Sasuke,

"Thanks a lot teme."

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he laughed then followed the rest of the guys shouting at them to wait up, Kakashi laughed it was just like old times as they headed off back toward the Leaf Village.

**AN: Well….. That's the end of What I've Done….. No more sorry! …….. HA! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!!!! MUHAHAHAHA! Lol anyway sorry its so long when I get in a writing mood there is no stopping me….. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it through it did take a couple of months to finish it he he sorry about that again. Anyway you know the drill R&R! ^.^ much 3 Xiaolinchick24**


End file.
